The use of robotic devices to perform physical tasks has increased in recent years. Mobile robotic devices can be used to perform a variety of different tasks. These mobile devices may operate in semi-autonomous or fully autonomous modes. Some robotic devices are constrained to operate in a contained area, using different methods to obtain coverage within the contained area. These robotic devices typically have an integrated, fixed positioning and navigation system. Mobile robotic devices often rely on dead reckoning or use of a global positioning system to achieve area coverage. These systems tend to be inefficient and are often cost-prohibitive.